


Resilience

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [71]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Garden work with WilfordRequested on Tumblr by Jurassicraptorcat
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 6





	Resilience

“Well, you die easily don’t you?” 

The rose, wilted and brown and shriveled to nothing, crumpled without the support of Wilford’s hand holding it up. The dry stem snapped and the whole thing fell to the ground, a withered dead husk of its former self. It had been a beautiful flower too, big luscious red petals and sharp hooked thorns. It would have been perfect in a vase or on someone’s lapel, preferably his own, but now it was an old dead thing, falling apart on the mulch.  
Wilford picked it up and snapped the flower off of the stem. He set it aside, along with a little collection of its shattered and fallen petals. He’d mix it with the other dirt later, let the earth reclaim what it had once grown. 

The pink flowers were, predictably, doing amazingly. 

Wilford wasn’t sure what they were called, but they were thin little things, delicate-looking in comparison to the rose, but far stronger. They had lasted through winter into spring with barely a scratch, and now with the sun high and the heat rolling in, they were absolutely blooming. He had thought that the constant beating light would burn them, roast them alive, but the flowers held fast. Neither bitter cold nor blistering heat could kill them it seemed, and Wilford for himself quite proud of his little patch of pink flowers. They were his favorite. 

He snipped along the edges, pruning the growing cluster of flowers and pulling the weeds that had started to encroach on its territory. Maybe he’d pull up the old rose bush and toss it, since it didn’t look like the other flowers were doing so well. Maybe he’d just replace his whole side of the garden with the sturdy pink flowers. 

They didn’t die easily, and that was a nice change of pace for once.


End file.
